Passive RFID tags provide adequate localization of a tagged asset when the reader can come into close proximity with the items being scanned. However when a large number of tags are in question, RFID scanners can create a huge choke point or bottleneck in attempting to scan multiple tags in a moderate time frame. Furthermore depending on the efficacy of the scan technique, there is a large possibility of miscounting the tagged assets. This is where active tags that beacon at a periodic data rate have the advantage. Active tags eliminate the choke point by broadcasting the radio waves over several meters and at a periodic data rate which allows for multiple hits on target as evidenced by the reader. The broad range of the active tag in turn makes it difficult to localize to a specific set of tags in one region (i.e. a storage bin) versus other tags in the general vicinity.